


Peter’s day out

by Tree_no3



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_no3/pseuds/Tree_no3
Summary: Peter’s class is going on a field trip!!! To stark tower.Clint is a little shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation with sparklingmorning. It’s in 2 chapters cuz I’m too lazy to write it all in one go.

It felt really stupid for Peter to leave Stark tower in the morning, then to take about a hour to get onto some old smelly school bus to go back to the same place. At least he was sitting next to Ned, and they chatted about various things as the drive stretched out in the morning traffic. Unfortunately, Flash decided to move up a seat, so he was sitting behind Peter for the last 5 minutes of the drive. This meant that Peter’s hair was a complete mess when he walked into the building.  
“You must be the group from Midtown high?” asked Juliana, the receptionist, “Matthew will be your tour guide today, he is filling in for someone else, and so will be just a tad late. Please wait over there near the benches. THis was not what Peter needed, in the lobby he was a sitting duck, open to targeting by various personnel. He almost screamed when he caught sight of natasha, fearing the worst, but the person beside her was Bruce, not Clint. He let out a sigh of relief.   
“Hey Peter,” Ned said from next to him, “do you think we’ll get to meet any of the avengers?”  
“Yeah, HEY PETER, do we get to meet all your super friends?” Yelled Flash. This was an old taunt, but Peter flinched anyway, he certainly hoped not. Cap would be ok, cool even. But he really hoped not Clint, and Flash was giving away his location. Luckily, the tour guide showed up after a few seconds, and they started moving.   
Peter stayed in the middle of the group, so as to avoid attracting attention. For the most part this was effective, and the normal employees that he spoke to on a regular basis didn’t notice him. However, natasha, with her super he-didn’t-even-know-what, picked him out the instant they were up the escalator and on the same floor. She made eye contact, and waved at him. Then made a phone call. Oh god, if Nat was working with Clint then he was done for.  
“Hey Peter!” called someone from behind, Peter couldn’t really see them because they were still on the stairs. Clint wouldn’t take the stairs, not Clint, peter didn’t need to expect anything bad. “Peter!” the voice called again, two snaps brought his attention to the far right of the stairs, where Steve was standing. He smiled, and waved at him, allowing Steve to saunter over.  
“Hey, Steve, what’s the verdict?” Peter had asked Natasha to try to talk CLint out of whatever he had planned. By now he was sure the while team knew his fate. He didn’t want to be left out.  
“Inconclusive,” Steve sighed, “Clint just kinda… went onto a fire escape.” By now, Peter’s class was starting to realise that Captain America had walked right into the middle of their group. A very unstrategic move, Steve was going to have a lot of trouble getting out.  
“I’d say going through a window is a pretty solid ‘no,’ but ok.”  
“Well,the window was already open.” Steve seemed to shrug, “good luck.”  
“Thanks Steve, but you’re going to need all the luck today, you've just walked into a very big trap of high schoolers.”  
“I don’t need luck, I have Coulson.” Steve said, looking towards the coffee bar.  
“Aww, look at you, the star spangled man with a plan. See ya.”  
“Yep, bye.” The group of kids pressed closer to Steve, and Peter was seriously questioning Steve’s planning. Then Coulson came over and literally said ‘Rogers.’   
“Yes, sir?” Asked Steve. Peter saw where this was going, anyone with more authority that Captain America was gonna be respected. By adults. Seriously, they thought that would get Steve out?  
“Hanger. 5. Lets go.” Coulson walked off briskly, and Steve made a pretense of pushing through the kids. Peter sighed, poor Cap, “NOW” made Peter jump, and take several steps back, looking for the source of the word. It hadn’t been loud. Just, really, incredibly forcefull. The people around Steve parted. Coulson was a very scary person. With his enhanced sight, Peter sees Stev catch up and give Coulson a little hug. This must be the best day of Coulson’s life


	2. Unicorns and birdies

They got through the ground floor without Clint ambushing Peter, so he allowed himself a little bit of hope. There were 3 elevators for public use in the tower, and the class split up between 2. An elevator wasn't a bad spot for an ambush, no exits until you get to where you’re going. They got to the labs. Peter saw Bruce working through one of the windows, Bruce smiled and waved at him. Peter waved back.  
“Hey Peter!” Called Flash from behind him, “what was that with you and Captain America back there.”  
“We talk every now and then, and I had asked him to try out a prototype for… something… and he was getting back to me with…”  
“I'm going to stop your lier mouth there Pete,” Flash said, walking really close to Peter, who instinctively took a few steps away, “You expect us to believe that YOU’RE friends with Captain America, please I bet–” but no one ever got to know what Flash though, because at that moment someone slipped out of the air vent above him and landed next to both Peter and Flash.  
“What’s up Peter,” Said CLint. Peter wasn’t sure whether to be happy or horrified to see him. “Lovely friends you have,”  
“Who the hell are–” Stated Flash, Clint turned and glared at him. He shut up.  
“Anyways, peter, you forgot Mr.Sparkles,” CLint conjured up a stuffed unicorn from absolutely nowhere.  
“Umm Clint, that’s not my–” CLint handed him the unicorn, but due to shock, Peter dropped it.  
“CLINT FRANCIS BARTON!” Came from the other end of the hall. Clint froze. Peter froze, and they both turned slowly towards the murderous looking super soldier coming towards them. Bucky didn’t need to shove through people, and stalked right up to Clint.  
“Hey Barnes! Fancy you being here, what’s new?” SAid Clint, already looking towards the ceiling, probably judging distances and what not. Bucky stepped forwards, Clint and Peter stepped back. Then Bucky bent down, and scooped up Mr.Sparkles.  
“Don’t mess with Mr.Sparkles,” He said, cradling the stuffed animal, “don't use him in your pranks and dont drop him,” Clint, Peter, Peter’s school, and the tour guide Matthew were just staring, open mouthed and blinking, at Bucky. Mr.Sparkles stood out like a beacon, white against the black of Bucky’s shirt. “UNDERSTAND?” asked Bucky loudly.  
“Yeah, sure thing Barnes.” whispered Clint. Peter nodded.  
“See you after school Peter,” Bucky turned to the ceiling, “You better come down and apologise to Mr. Sparkles by 13:00, or you’re going to be up there for a very long time.” Peter hadn’t even seen CLint leave, apparently neither had his class, because there was a lot of whispering and muttering.  
“Actually, it’s down here.” Said a voice from below them. Everyone except Bucky and Peter jumped. Bucky walked over to the source and stomped on the floor. THere was a quiet string of curse words, and Bucky walked away smirking. Peter itched his nose, and his finger came away black. He groaned, CLint was way too good at being annoying, he walked into the nearest lab with an attached bathroom, and washed off the puppy dog nose and dots.  
When he came back, everyone was kinda staring at him; but nobody, not even Flash talked. Something told Peter that it would be really bad later, but first they needed to get over the shock of seeing the winter soldier, with one of the highest kill counts in existence, cradling a small stuffed unicorn that he had supposedly named Mr.Sparkles.  
Sure enough, by the time the lunch break came around, Peter could see Flash stalking over to him and Ned.  
“Heyyyy, Penis, who was our friend back there with the unicorn?”  
“Barnes?” Asked Peter, confused. He had been fairly certain his class had recognized Bucky.  
“No, not him. The other guy, Barton, who was in the ceiling. Where do you meet these freaks anyway?”  
“Clint isn't a freak. He’s a…” Peter trailed off, he wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence. An assassin wasn’t quite what he was looking for and an Avenger was just asking for more trouble. Flash shook hi head at Peter,  
“I didn’t ask if he was a freak, Penis, I asked where you meet freaks like him.”  
“He’s a...friend of Mr.Starks. He was the specialist assigned to help stop Vanko,” Peter was pretty sure that had been NAtasha, but also pretty sure that wasn’t public knowledge. He really hoped it wasn’t.  
“And you know him because? Ya know, the only reason i don’t think you paid him was because of the unicorn, besides that, I’d assume that you–”  
“Paid him?” Asked Peter, when Flash paused, immediately regretting his stupinity.  
“Don’t you fucking interrupt me,” Yelled Flash, shoving Peter into the wall. Peter made the pretense of trying to get loose of the pin, but stayed securely under. One of Flash’s friends whispered to him, having caught sight of a teacher. “Catch you later Penis,” Flash said, before abruptly releasing Peter, who once more made the pretense of falling forwards.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation with sparklingmorning


End file.
